justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDlover/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara - Episode 12: Grand Finale
Live from the Cocklivia Theater, it’s the Beat Yo Face Grand Finale! Tonight, we will be witnessing the return of your favorite Season 3 queens, the premiere of the official music video for Call Me Mother featuring the Top 3, and the crowning of the Wiki’s Next Sass Supreme! Now, put your hands together for the eliminated queens of Season 3! . . . . She’s here to take you to clown school, it’s Nateo G2D! . . . . Don’t blink or you’ll miss her, it’s Billy Eyelash! . . . . Our favorite asbestoSIS, María Netta! . . . . She’s stylish and androgynous, Erikka69! . . . . X marks the spot! It’s Robin X! . . . . She’ll always be in our teenage dreams, it’s Tina Dream! . . . . Our reigning Miss Congeniality, Hannah! . . . . She’s mastering in… sultriness! It’s Maricarmen Maestra! . . . . Big black is in the house, Natasha! . . . . audience cheers . . . . Now, welcome our glimmering Top 3! . . . . . Gingica! . . . . . OzQueen! . . . . . ...and Sin D. Kate! . . audience goes wild . . . . And last, but certainly not least, please welcome… the hosts! . . . . Via Finale BYFS3.png QOS Finale BYFS3.png HoWaffles Finale BYFS3.png . . . . . Hosts: Welcome to the Grand Finale of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara! Get ready for a night to remember, full of twists, turns, and talent, where we’ll be crowning The Wiki’s Next Sass Supreme! Additionally, we will be premiering the long-awaited music video for the Call Me Mother remix featuring our Top 3! We’re kicking off the night with a series of interviews to our dazzling Top 3, but they ain’t snatching the crown that easily! For the first time in Beat Yo Face herstory, our queens will face off in an epic lipsync smackdown, where the winner takes it all! Now, please welcome to the stage the incomparable fashion queen of the season, Gingica! Interviews Hosts: Hey kitty girl! So first of all, condragulations on making it this far! Who do you have supporting you tonight? Gingica: Queen Elizab*tch, Shrekora and Chelsea The Reaper are here! Us and other PPR members always put a blast back at the studio, so I decided to put this show on blast too, unfortunately without Skip AD. Also Shrekora sorry girl for doing you dirty in the challenge! hosts cackle Hosts: Now, what do you think was the hardest part of the competition for you? Gingica: The hardest part was coming up with texts, such as scripts and lyrics. It's a known fact I'm not a literate person. My strength is more creating things. Hosts: You've participated in previous seasons of Beat Yo Face, however, you never made it this far! What gave you the drive to reach Top 3 this season? Gingica: First of all since Season 1, which was 4 years ago, I actually made my first runway ever on episode 1. Since then I've improved my skills from time to time. Which got me here on the Top 3. And second of all, the other 2 seasons had big competitors and unfairness from the judges in Season 2... yes maybe that was shade. audience laughs Hosts: Alright, give it up for Gingica! Applause Next up, please welcome the kooky-yet-glamorous, OzQueen! Hosts: Hey super queen! Who’s supporting you tonight? OzQueen: I have my fanbase, the "OzQueers" cheering me up. crickets hosts chuckle Hosts: What was your relationship with your fellow queens throughout the season like? OzQueen: As you all saw, my relationship with the queens was poor and I was fighting all the time, so… period! audience laughs Hosts: Now everyone was shocked when you landed in the bottom during The Shrew, how did it feel like lipsyncing for your life? OzQueen: While lipsyncing I felt shocked and also kinda weird ‘cause it was the first time, but things worked out and I beat that b*tch Hannah. Hosts: Thank you, OzQueen. Now go and get ready to lipsync for the crown! Applause Last but cer-taint-ly not least, the jack-of-all-trades of the season, Sin D. Kate! Hosts: Hey queen! Who do you have supporting you in the audience tonight? Sin D.: I have my friends, family, Maricarmen, Hannah, Go Won, the store clerk from Trader Joe's, and Ava Max for the opening number. audience laughs Hosts: Which challenge did you find the most difficult during the competition? Sin D.: I think the challenge that I found the most difficult on the show was the makeover but the robot challenge definitely comes a close second. Just the fact that I have to try to makeover someone who didn't fit drag standards was hard enough for me to do already. It took me a whole lot of effort to try and fit Boo into that big @ss dress, sorry Boo! pans to Boo in the audience hosts snicker Hosts: Now you got us by surprise with how well you performed throughout the competition, were you an avid fan of Beat Yo Face before participating this season? Sin D.: Oh honeeeeey. Y'all really wanna know so much about me do you? hosts chuckle I wasn't just a really avid fan of BYF, girl I stanned almost every wiki survival show girl. TGDG, Survivor, etc. But only the ones that didn't flop though. rucucucu Hosts: The library is officially closed! Now go and get ready to lipsync for the crown! Applause Music Video Premiere Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for us to premiere the official music video for the Call Me Mother remix by RuPaul featuring the Top 3 of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara! Now, without further ado... audience cheers and laughs Hosts: That was legendary! Special thanks to Gigi McDonald and Queen of Snakes for directing and editing the video! Now, the time has come for the epic lipsync smackdown for the crown… bring back our girls! Elimination queens re-enter the stage in their lipsyncing outfits Hosts: Welcome back ladies. Now, before you lipsync, we have something to announce. Tonight, based on your performances throughout the season and the fan response, we’ve made the decision to eliminate… one of you. The queen who will not be lipsyncing for the crown is… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gingica. covers her mouth in shock Hosts: Gingica, I’m sorry my dear, but this is not your time. While you are not The Wiki’s Next Sass Supreme, you are a talented, beautiful queen, and you’ve made your mark on Beat Yo Face herstory. Now... Gingica: Thank you guys so much, this season was an amazing one and I'm proud I still got my achievement, which was being in the Top 3. I'm leaving as a winner. walks down the runway one last time audience cheers for her Lipsync Hosts: Now… . . . . OzQueen . . . . Sin D. Kate . . . . Tonight, one of you will be crowned the Wiki’s Next Sass Supreme and the winner of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara. You’ve had your moments throughout the season, but it all comes down to this lipsync. Now… Assume the position. and Sin D. Kate stand on opposite ends of the stage Two queens stand behind us. Prior to tonight, you were asked to create a square for On The Radio by Donna Summer. Ladies, this is your last chance to impress us, and prove to the world that you are The Wiki’s Next Sass Supreme. The time has come... for you to lipsync… FOR .' '. .''' '''THE .' '. .''' '''CROWN! Good luck, and don’t f*ck it up! song starts queens start out slow and serve an emotional lipsync the song starts progressing and the chorus approaches, Sin D. turns around and… audience starts getting excited the song speeds up, OzQueen swirls and… audience starts to lose it the second chorus starts, OzQueen snatches her wig to reveal... the song slows down, Sin D. Kate continues to lipsync emotionally song starts to speed up again, Sin D. Kate freezes and… audience completely loses it D. twirls around and dances in circles song reaches its end and both queens end the lipsync with a pose hosts and the audience cheer and clap Crowning Hosts: In addition to the title of The Wiki’s Next Sass Supreme, the winner of Beat Yo Face will receive… A crown and scepter provided by Fierce! Hag Jewels… An avatar from the Wiki Shop… A sickening supply of A Points… And a coveted spot in the Sass Supreme Hall of Fame. The time has come to crown our queen. intensifies The winner of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara… . . . . The Wiki’s Next Sass Supreme… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SIN D. KATE! audience cheers and screams Hosts: Our queen! Is there anything you’d like to say? Sin D.: I am… shocked but I'm honestly not surprised, but thank you guys so much for all the support I've gotten. I'd like to thank the queens for starting drama with me to give me screentime, and I'd like to thank Chipotle for the free food in the Werk Room. audience cheers Hosts: Alright, now prance our queen! Prance! D. prances down the runway And remember, if you can’t love yo’self, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else? Can we get an amen up in here? Now, let the music play! THANK YOU FOR JOINING US THIS SEASON, UNTIL NEXT TIME! Category:Blog posts